


An Episode in Time

by midsin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midsin/pseuds/midsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in the morning has never been so easy. So what’s on the menu for today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Episode in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first smut. And fluff!   
> Hope you enjoy ~

The mornings after were always the greatest. You'd wake up to see his head on your stomach, facing towards you, and although he always looked like he was sleeping peacefully, he'd open his eyes at a seconds' notice to match your gaze. Today you decided to ask him something.

  
"Why do you always do that?" you ask, smiling sleepily down at him.

  
His ever-present grin widens.

  
"you're so beautiful, you know that?"

  
You feel your face warm at his response. It was too early for flattery.

  
"You didn’t answer my question" you prompt once again, trying not to blush any more than you already have.

  
He takes a long, deep breath. You feel his body shift to accommodate the airflow, and feel his breath ghost over your skin. Oddly enough, he never opened his mouth unless it added to an expression that he was making, or eating. Or...doing other compromising activities.

  
His half-lidded gaze lazily scans your face, and continues down and across your chest, until he reaches his hand, which lay right in front of him on top of your ribs.

  
He takes this opportunity to lightly push his hand forward and to his left, stopping just under your right breast. He adds a little more pressure to his hand and locks eyes with you as if asking whether it felt okay or not. You give him a little smile, so he begins moving the hand back towards his body, feeling the dips and curves of your ribs until the eventual end of them, and then lets up on the pressure again to make another pass forward, deliberately touching your skin as softly as he could.

  
"i just can't believe that i get to touch you like this."

  
He pauses his left hand and locks eyes with you again. Placing both hands on either side of you, he lifts himself to your face and bends deliberately slow enough to press his face against your lips ever so lightly. His face begins to tinge blue and you feel your face getting warm in return. Even after a night of debauchery, being able to wake up and spend these intimate moments with someone felt even more…naked, in a way.

  
He lowers his forehead to your chest, resting for a second before laying on his left side and removing his right hand from the bed to return to your stomach. As his eyes face the foot of the bed, his hand begins to trace over the curves and valleys or your stomach, making rounds again and again to be sure that he covers every inch of your skin.

  
You sigh and close your eyes. Thoughts race across your mind, most of them just amazed at how lucky you are to have found someone that loves your body this much. You were never particularly confident in your appearance growing up, and so at one point you just kind of gave up on caring. So while insults on your body never hurt you, you never let yourself feel 100% beautiful. But he did.

  
"You make me feel 100% beautiful." You mumble.

  
It takes you a second to catch that you had said that out loud, but mostly because he had stopped trailing his hand over your body. You felt yourself blush even harder, not because you hadn't wanted to speak your mind this time. But because it was true.

  
"And I really think you’re beautiful, too," you continue, lifting one of your hands to place it at the back of his skull, but he turns towards you, disrupting your course of action. It seems like he was ready to hear more. You cup your left hand to his cheek, and he closes his eyes to lean in to your touch.

  
"I can't believe I'm able to touch _you_ like this," you press on, mentally gesturing to the lack of clothes on the top halves on both of your bodies.

  
"To think that such a wonderful magical being would want to be with me is beyond my reach,"

  
His eyes flash open at the statement, boring into yours-

  
"So I must be very lucky" you finish, and his grin widens again, leaning up to press into a kiss once more.

  
"hey," he starts, vibrating against your lips. You pull back, still cupping his face in your hands.

  
"i'm supposed to be the one making you feel special, how'd this turn around on me?" he winks, closing his hands around yours loosely.

  
"Because even monsters deserve to feel loved every once in a while...actually, all the time" you answer, smiling widely in response.

  
He returns to his place on your chest, facing the foot of the bed. He places his hand back on your lower belly.

  
"well then i guess it’s time that i return the favor."

 

* * *

 

His hand slips down over your underwear. You gasp slightly.

  
"that is...if you can handle some early mornin’ _bonin._ "

  
His face is turned away from you, but you can imagine the wink that’s in place anyway.

  
You wonder if one day, your quickened heart beat will be a good enough response, but for now you have to say,

  
"Babe, I'm always ready for the _bone zone_ "

  
You can practically feel his grin widen in response, and your back arches in response to one of his phalanges pushing down on your clit through your underwear.

  
"already this excited huh?" He chides, certainly taking into account your rapidly increasing heartbeat. His finger continues making small circles, and you begin to spread your legs in response. The moment you begin wishing that he was touching more of you, his upper body body shoots up and his left hand catches onto your breast, massaging it deeply, taking care to pinch your nipple every now and again, and then switching to the other and repeating, focusing more on your nipples as the time goes on.

  
Soon enough, your panties were soaking through to his finger, and when he felt that happen, he stopped everything. At this point, you were pretty on edge, so you looked at him pleadingly, only to see him licking his fingers instead of grinning at you, as he is wont to do. You reach out to his face, and he grabs your hand to keep it glued to the side of his cheek, as he leans in to press his mouth to yours. You feel his tongue slither into your mouth, dancing with yours while at the same time he places a leg over your hips, straddling you and, every so often, grinding against your pussy. After a couple minutes of making out, he moves his tongue to your jaw and over to your ear, nipping at it before saying,

  
"i don’t know about you, but i'm ready for breakfast."

  
You giggle in response to how his breath had tickled your neck and how his voice had vibrated your ear with his silly innuendo, but that giggle quickly died out when he punctuated it with a grind right on your clit. You gasped as he nipped his way down the side of your neck and finally down your chest, pausing to flick his tongue on your most sensitive nipple.

  
As he shifts his body down off of you, he also pulls your underwear off in one smooth motion. He leans forward and pushes his hands under your butt and encircles his arms up and around your thighs. He is now able to move your thighs (or keep them from moving) at his own volition. He looks back up at you at this point, eye sockets empty save for the tell-tale blue glow in his left. He grins devilishly, and your sex twitches in response.

  
"i can’t wait to be inside you."

  
You gasp slightly as he lowers his tongue onto your slit. Of course he wouldn’t satiate you as soon as possible. The pseudo-saliva acts a lot more like lube than anything, and glides easily up and down your folds, making your legs twitch in response. He does this a couple more times, sliding in slightly more on each pass, but never quite enough. Your moans get louder and louder.

  
"Uhhhn-nnng-nnn! Pl-please-sans-"

  
"mmm-" his voice vibrates against your pussy, making your whole body twitch as if shocked. He slides off for a second to look at you as you writhe in want, trying to push yourself towards his face.

  
"what do you want, sweetheart?"

  
He winks as he shifts his head to one of your thighs and bites you, earning a high-pitched squeal, and immediately licking it over in apology.

  
"i'll need you to speak a little more clearly than that" he purrs, inching his mouth closer to your slit yet again.

  
"Pl-ah, sans, please I want- I _need_ -I- _AH_ -"

  
He had flicked his tongue over your slit, a little deeper this time, effectively coating your clit with his saliva, and returns to rubbing circles into it as he spoke,

  
"oh, dear, i'm afraid i can't hear you. you're going to need to speak up."

  
He closes his eyes whilst reveling at you twitching and writhing in his arms.

  
"Pl-please! Sans! Ah- Fuck- _Please_. I need you inside me… Sans."

  
He pauses the circles he was making on your clit to look back up at you and grin maliciously, his cyan eye sparking as he did so.

  
"all you had to do was ask."

  
He lowers his head back onto your slit and licks up and down once more before plunging inside. Your back arches as his tongue fills you up, twisting and arching and fluctuating in size unlike anything human could ever do. You gasp and shudder. The sweat that had accumulated on your skin the whole time he was teasing you had started to cool, only making every sense in your body react that much more viciously. Sans knew just the right amount of everything to make your body sing.

  
While sans continues pumping his tongue inside of you, he moves one of his hands over atop your clit, and hovers. At this point you were getting pretty close, so all you could do was lie in wait. You risk a glance down to see his hand hovering over your clit, and you suck in breath. He lowers the hand to your folds, ever-still the teaser, but seeing your moans growing to the point at which he'd seen you several times before, he wastes no time in setting his hand down quickly and using some of his pseudo-saliva from earlier to rub circles into your clit once more.

  
You arch your back and let out a loud moan, "Ohhhh!! Sa- _Sans_ ohh fuck-"

  
"keep saying my name," he growls, voice vibrating against your pussy.

  
"Oh Sans, _Sans_! I- oh you're so good, _ah_ \- I - I love you, Sans..."

  
You were so blissed out that your brain didn’t even register what slipped out of your mouth. Sans' half-lidded gaze widened, but he continued pulsating faster and faster, until you screamed out his name and everything went white, your back arching off the bed and your whole body tensing in release.  
He slowed down his tongue and removed his thumb the moment your body started to feel limp, and only when you began squirming from over-sensitivity did he slowly remove his tongue from your slit. After a few moments of rest, you hear something go poof, and your pussy suddenly didn’t feel as wet anymore.

  
Magic was such an interesting thing.

 

* * *

 

  
At the same time, Sans was crawling back up to lay down next to you, his normal pupils had returned and he was gazing up at the ceiling in awe. Then, after seemingly deciding on something, his features shift into a lazy grin. You turn towards him and grab his left arm to snuggle in thanks, and he turns his gaze towards you.

  
"so...you love me, huh?"

  
He asks, and now it’s your turn to be shocked. Your eyes widen and you look directly at his cocky expression, hoping for some sort of explanation or maybe hint to remember what you've obviously forgotten. But alas, he gives you none.

  
"I-I didn't, um, what are you-” realization starts to dawn on you, slowly, “do you mean-that-that-I-"

  
He puts his right hand under your chin to raise your lips to his in a kiss, sweetly, even though he still sort of tasted like you. He grins and lays back down.

  
"it’s okay, babe. i sorta like you too."

  
You fluster at him and he raises one hand in defeat.

  
"alright, alright. i sort of really really really like you too. don’t you know? 3 really's is really serious."

  
He snickers and you wonder at how you've come to fall for this bone-head.

  
"That’s not really a joke, you know."

  
"i know." He turns his body towards yours, forcing you to let go of his arm, and places his hand on yours.

  
"i wasn't really joking," he says, catching your gaze in his before closing his eyes and placing your hand to his mouth.

  
"now we should get out of bed or my brother is gonna get pretty _bonely_ without us."

  
"Haha, well alright lazybones."

  
"besides, you’ve still gotta get some breakfast in you," he winks.

  
"Sans!"

  
"well, i was thinking you'd like some sausage and eggs, but it’s up to you."

  
"Oh my god," you can’t stop laughing at this point.

  
"maybe you’d like some hot cakes to go along with your hot date."

  
"Well, you do know about my weakness for hot cakes."

  
"i most certainly do, love."

  
And with that new nickname and a blush from Sans, you start to think that maybe this is what happiness was all along. You just had to find it.


End file.
